gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Mystic Forge
Mystic Forge (ミスティックフォージ) は Crafting Station (クラフトステーション) で Lion's Arch (ライオンアーチ) の Mystic Plaza にある Trader's Forum Waypoint の近くや World versus World (ワールド対ワールド の Borderlands (ボーダーランド) にある Garrison (駐屯地) や Stonemist Castle (ストーンミスト城) 内で見つけることができます。また Mystic Forge Conduit や Mystic Forge Node を使って世界中のどこからでもミスティックフォージにアクセスすることができます。この奇妙なオブジェクトは Elona (イロナ) 出身の Zommoros の所有物です。あなたが彼に適切な贈り物を提供している場合、彼はあなたのための新しいアイテムが作成されます。Miyani は Zommoros とフォージの動作についての詳細を学ぶために情報を提供します。彼女はライオンアーチのフォージの横で見つけることができます。彼女はフォージで特定のアイテムを作り上げるのに使用されている Skill Point (スキルポイント) やコインで購入できる Mystic Recipe (ミスティックレシピ) や Mystic Item (ミスティックアイテム) を販売しています。 ミスティックフォージは武器を作ったり Legendary Weapon (レジェンダリーウエポン) の製作に至るまで様々な用途を持っています。フォージは注入装置の役割を果たしています。それは Goldsink を提供して低レベルのアイテムの過剰量を除去することによって経済の重要な機能を果たしています。Mystic Forge Node は一時的に Trading Post (トレーディングポスト) に存在する一般的なクラフト材料の流入を除去するために導入されたアイテムでした。フォージは敵や宝箱から稀にドロップする Precursor Weapon (前駆体武器) を入手する別の方法でもあります。これは他の Exotic (エキゾチック) 品質の武器と一緒に Precursor Weapon (前駆体武器) を得るためのレシピで使用される武器の需要を提供します。これらの武器はモンスターの戦利品やクラフトよって得られることができます。武器を作るには Orichalcum Ore や Ancient Wood Log などの Tier 6 クラフト材料が必要です。武器と同様にクラフト材料は低レベルから高レベルの材料に精製することができます。 製作 ミスティックフォージはすべてのキャラクターが使用できる特殊な Crafting Station (クラフトステーション) です。フォージのレシピは常に4つの成分を必要とします。レシピが生産と同じように Discovery (発見) することができますが、記録するタブはありません。一般的なレシピは Discovery (発見) 同じ品質の他のすべての装備が表示されます。 一般的なレシピは通常、同じ品質のアイテムを4つ必要とします。稀にレベルが基準値より5-12レベル高いアイテムが作成されます。Massively Exclusive: Eric Flannum talks Guild Wars 2 beta changes, massively.joystiq 同じタイプで同じ品質の装備を4つ使用した場合、作られる装備は通常の機能に加えて同じタイプのものになります。 すべての Universal Upgrade (ユニバーサルアップグレード) はこの目的のために単一の種類としてカウントされます。これは装備の特定の部分の高レベルのバージョンを取得する手段として機能します。フォージは Crafting Material (クラフト材料) や Dye (染料)、Blueprint (設計図) を他のものに変化させるのに使用することもできます。4つの Dye (染料), Rune (ルーン), Sigil (シジル), Mini-pet (ミニペット) を組み合わせることで高品質のアイテムが作られる確率はおよそ20%です。 ミスティックフォージを使って Mystic Weapon (ミスティックウェポン) や Legendary Weapon (レジェンダリーウエポン) などゲーム内のユニークで高レベルの武器を作ることもできます。これらのアイテムは Mystic Coin (ミスティックコイン) や高レベルのアイテムや大規模なリソースを必要とします。 材料 Crafting Material (クラフト材料) の製作 Common (一般), Fine (良質), Rare (レア) 品質の Crafting Material (クラフト材料) は以下の組み合わせで高品質のものを作ることができます： * The number of common and fine materials returned is random. Upgrading to tier 6 has a lower yield than all other tiers. ** Common material promotion yields 10–40 (~17 on average) materials for tier 6 and approximately 40–150 for lower tiers. ** Fine material promotion returns 3–10 (~6 on average) for tier 6 and 7–40 (~15 on average) for lower tiers. Dust promotion yield is similar to that of common materials. * Ore and ingot promotion paths are somewhat irregular. ** Copper Ore can only promote into Iron, which only promotes into Platinum. Silver Ore can turn into Gold, which also promotes into Platinum. Iron is considered a lower tier material for this promotion. The path continues to Mithril and Orichalcum ores as expected. ** Copper Ingots promote into Silver, Silver into Gold, Gold into Platinum, Platinum into Mithril and Mithril into Orichalcum. Darksteel Ingots can also be promoted into Mithril, where they count as a lower tier material then Platinum. Separately from this path, Bronze Ingots turn into Iron, which turns to Steel. Ascended materials Ascended materials from Fractals of the Mists can be both upgraded and degraded. Mystic Clovers Mystic Clovers are used in the creation of the Gift of Fortune, which is required to create all legendary weapons. Both recipes pull from the same pool of random results, but the bulk recipe costs and yields ten times more. Using the recipe results in one of the following drops (multiply by 10 for the 10-Clover recipe): ; Clover * 1 ; Materials * 1-5 random tier 6 refined materials: , , , * 2-4 random tier 6 fine materials: , , , , , , , * 1 random tier 5 rare material: , , , , , , , * 2 ; Non-material items * 5 s * 2 s * 2 s * 1 Equipment and upgrade components The Mystic Forge can be used to create many specific exotic and legendary weapons, trinkets and upgrade components. See 'Mystic Forge/Equipment' for a list of known equipment recipes. Player versus Player Upgraded siege weapon blueprints Siege weapons used in World vs World can be upgraded into more powerful variants at the cost of requiring more supply to build. Structured PvP (構造化されたPvP) PvP reward (PvP報酬) は PvP Salvage Kit を使って PvP Crafting Material (PvPクラフト材料) を取り出すことができます。 Arcane Powder, Arcane Token (アーケイントークン), Rank Token (ランクトークン), Equipment Token (装備トークン) これらは以下のレシピで使用することができます： *装備のトークンはタイプを決定する際に使用する Rank Token と Arcane Token の Tier が結果としてアイテムの品質を決定します その他のアイテム 材料や装備だけでなく、ミスティックフォージは様々な Recipe Sheet (レシピシート), Miniature (ミニチュア), Gift (ギフト), Tonic (トニック) を作ることができます 残りのレシピについては Mystic Forge/Other Items を参照してください メモ * スタックしたアイテムをフォージに入れる場合、1つに分割されてフォージに入りますT 脚注 Category:the Mists Category:Lion's Arch